Warrior of the Keyblade
by Ashman66
Summary: In Destiny Town Duke is chosen to become the new Keyblade warrior. He now has to venture with Huey and Max in order to save the galaxy. aslo his friend Fade is working with the Neo-Organization.
1. Chapter 1

**The Warrior of the Keyblade**

Prologue:

The boy woke up on a platform with a weapon that looked like a key with a bunch of warriors surronding it. The boy had blond hair and a blue vest with red where the neck area is and a black shirt and blue jeans. He walked toward a light that appeared. Then platforms appeared in front of him.

" _You have power make it become real…"_ said a mysterious voice. Then a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared. The boy grabbed the sword.

" _The power of a warrior, a sword of justice and terrible destruction, is this what you choose?" _Asked the voice and the boy nodded.

" _Alright but what will you give in exchange?"_ asked the voice. He then ran to the staff and grabbed it.

" _A staff of great mystic power of wonder and ruin. Is this what you'll give up?" _Asked the voice and the boy shook his head yes. Then the platform shattered making him fall into darkness.

He then landed on a platform that had a boy with the Key is his and him fighting against a dark tanned man with yellow eyes.

"_Sometimes you may need to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ Said the voice as silver creatures headed straight for him. He slashed at them and then threw his sword at the last one. _" Behind you!"_ said the voice as the boy turned around and slashed at the creature. Then the platform grew dark and it dragged the boy in the darkness.

He then awoke on a platform that had a picture of the boy but older fighting what appeared to be the same man on the last platform but he looked different. _" Make sure you are good for another fight!"_ said the voice as a green circle appeared on the ground. The boy ran up to it and walked right on top of it. He felt as if his energy was revived. Then platforms forming stairs to the next platform was made. The boy ran across them and got onto the new platform.

" _The greater your shadow becomes is how close you get to the light."_ Said the voice as a Darkside Heartless appeared and threw a punch at the boy. The boy dodged the attack and slashed at the arm of the Heartless. The Darkside heartless then grabbed him and slammed him down on the platform. The boy then got back and jumped on the Heartless's arm and slashed at his head. The Darkside Heartless then disappeared as the whole platform grew dark and it swallowed him.

"_Don't worry you hold the most powerful weapon in the universe."_ Said the voice as the boy fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The 1****st**** Day**

As the boy got up from his bed he took a cloth and wiped it on his forehead.

"_So it was all just a dream thank goodness."_ Said the boy in his thoughts he then opened the window to see the wonderful town he lived in. He put on clothes and grabbed his wooden sword. He ran out of his house door and headed straight for the street and saw Fade surrounded by a bunch of kids. "Hey that's not fair." Said the boy as he ran up to the crowd.

"Don't worry Duke I'll handle it." The group charged at Fade and he flipped into the air he kicked one of the kids in the head and took out his wooden sword and started slashing at 2 other kids. "Your slow." Said Fade as he put away his sword and boys fell down.

"Good as always huh Fade?" said a girl with blue hair and a pink shirt and red skirt. He smiled at her and then took out his wooden sword. "Nothing can match my skill April." He said as he gave a little smirk. She giggled and then looked at Duke. "Well why don't you fight Duke I think that could be a good challenge." She said as she gave a smile. _" What is she thinking me against Fade I'll lose in a heartbeat."_ Said Duke in his mind. "Fine!" said Fade as he got into fighting position. "What are you serious?" asked Duke. "Your not chickening out are you?" asked Fade giving another little smirk. "Alright then you asked for it." Said Duke as he took out his wooden sword and got into fighting stance.

Fade jumped into the air and slashed down at Duke but it was blocked quickly. Duke charged at Fade slashing wildly. Fade blocked each blow and then kicked Duke in the stomach. Fade then charged at Duke attempting to finish the match early but Duke did a back flip then counter the attack ending the battle. Fade fell on the ground and then got back up as he picked up his wooden sword. "You've gotten better." Said Fade shaking Duke's hand.

Disney Castle

"_King Mickey…Your reign ends here!"_ said a man in a black cloak. He took out an artificial keyblade and started fighting against the king. Donald and Goofy tried to get involved in the battle but a girl in a black cloak got in front of them and she snapped her fingers and Donald and Goofy were trapped in a crystal. "This could go well with my jewelry." Said the girl. "Amelia, stop fooling around the king is about to become a forgotten memory." He said as lifted his Keyblade in the air and King Mickey disappeared. "Ha, Ha, Ha!" said the man. "Uh oh this is terrible we need to get help." Said a duck with blue clothing talking to a dog in red clothing.

Destiny Town

"Well I'll see you guys later!" said April as she headed home. "Yeah my mom is gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner." Said Duke as he ran off. Fade just standed there in the middle of the street and a man in a black cloak appeared. "It seems your friends ran off!" said the man. "Shut it, Zilxan!" said Fade as he brought out his Soul Eater. "Ahh your power grows strong. But your friends are one of them." Said Zilxan "Warriors of the Key?" asked Fade. "Yes we must finish them tomorrow." Said Zilxan.

"_Keyblade masters…The time is almost near please help the worlds."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Warriors show yourselves**

Duke awoke and looked outside to see a thunderstorm heading toward the center of town. He ran outside and saw April running toward him. "You felt it too?" asked April. "Yeah strange though." Said Duke and then Shadow Heartless appeared and jumped into the air. Duke and April were surrounded then Duke put out his left hand and the Oathkeeper keyblade appeared in his hand. "What is that?" asked April. "I don't know but it seems like it is the right time to use it." Said Duke as April took out the Diamond Dust Keyblade appeared in her hand. The Shadow Heartless attacked April slashed destroying two of them then a heartless appeared behind her. "Fire!" said Duke as a fireball came out of his Keyblade. She was amazed at the power of there new weapons. They fought the heartless till they reached the cliff and two hooded black cloaked figures were there. "Ahh see what I told you Fade your friends are the ones who destroy my planet." Said Zilxan as Fade took out his Soul Eater. Zilxan pushed back Fade and took out a glove that had metal all over it.

"They're mine." He said as he charged toward at Duke and punched him in the face and shot a lighting bolt at April. "Reflect!" said April as a barrier appeared a around deflect the lighting bolt. "Hmm, I guess I underestimated you." He said as Duke charged at him as slashed at him and Duke grabbed his arm and threw him into the air. "Halo Blinding!" said Duke as he flew into the air and rapidly slashed at Zilxan and then slammed him down into the ground.

"I…can't be…defeated not yet," said Zilxan as he fell to the ground and disappeared. "Hmm I guess I won't be needing this." Said Fade as he threw a black crystal into ground and it cracked open and a boy with brown hair and in a red shirt and pants. "I'm free yes thank you god." Said the boy as Fade teleported. They a portal appeared sucking in Duke, the boy and April.

" _Keyblade masters must gather together to stop an ultimate evil defeat the evil that has returned. Xehanort…………_


End file.
